


a stone heart can still shine, even if it needs necromancy

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: Together, Always [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Amnesia, Angst, Animal Death, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Murder, Necromancy, Turning to stone - Freeform, but yeah it’s not so dark, drawing the power out of somebody to kill them, greed - Freeform, not as dark as it seems, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: Virgil and Roman, battered from a fight, stumble off towards the ruins of an old shrine.Turns out a plan to take shelter turns into reviving the dead guardian of the place of worship, and gaining a new friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Together, Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	a stone heart can still shine, even if it needs necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big fan of creating AUs I’ll probably never finish, but, hey, at least I’m kinda proud of this drabble

The autumn leaves crunch under their feet as they walk, well, drag their way across the overgrown path.

”How far?” The dark one mutters, panting. In their shaky hands they wield a carved scythe, though it’s beautiful surface has been slashed with fresh blood and dirt.

The brighter one shakes their head, blinking slowly. “Not far” they breathe. “Father told me about it when I was just a little lad. It’s only about a block away” they reminisce, a far-away look crossing their hazel eyes before they shake their head once more, glaring forth with determination. “We’ll make it. I know we will.”

* * *

_The autumn leaves billow by, as if even they are frightened of the two that walk the path._

_”How far, m’lady?” The young one asks, stepping in stride behind her. They wield a strong staff, with thick branches holding up a softly glowing crystal ball._

_”Not far, only about a block” she replies, her long black cloak glimmering in the afternoon light. At her hip a long, green-handled rapier lies in its sheathe. She holds herself high, as if nothing else matters._

_The other nods, picking up pace to keep up, but being careful not to step in line beside or in front._

* * *

The dark one slices off another plant blocking their way, dripping scarlet blood across its remaining leaves. They wince as the plant withers just a bit at the touch of their weapon.

”I could cut them, you know” the knightly prince offers, but the gothic other shakes their head.

”No, no. It’s fine. It’ll grow back” they politely refuse, straightening up and walking faster. “It’s not too far form here, correct?”

The other nods, falling in step beside them, stepping over the dying shrubbery that threatens to block them off. “We should be able to see the ruins soon, if the forest hasn’t completely devoured them.”

The dark one gives a small twitch of their lip, almost as if about to smile.

* * *

_“You do know what I’ve brought you here for, correct?” She asks suddenly as they turn the corner, only about one turn left before the shrine will come into view._

_The other nods. “Of course I do, m’lady. We’re here to collect some of the power from the shrine to make sure our village protection system stays strong during the winter.”_

_Her dark eyes catch a glint, but she merely grunts in response, turning away with a slight frown._

_The mage doesn’t question her._

* * *

They could cry, seeing the old, crumbling spires of the old shrine rise up in front of the two of them, overgrown by the wilderness, but still holding up enough to give them shelter.

”We did it, Ro, we did it! We made it!” The dark one cries, the dim halo around their neck lighting up like a Christmas tree. A big smile crosses their face as they cheer, even the animal skulls decorating their outfit seeming to light up with glee.

The other, Ro, dances along with them, the dead flowers along their tall antlers blooming once more. They even manage to slip a hug to the dark one before they run off despite their injuries and precious melancholy, dashing into the ruins for the gift of shelter.

* * *

_The stone shrine is tall and beautiful, covered in old, yet smooth carvings. Around it seems to sing, and above the archway hangs a beautiful rainbow wind chime that sings with the autumn breeze. There are two stone gargoyles beside it, one the Angel of Death, wielding a scythe as she sits high, a hooded cloak around her shoulders. Her eyes are sharp, with long demon’s wings and thick horns that wind upwards. She wears an adornment of animal skulls over her body, and one human at the top of her scythe, melded in. She wears a pretty halo around her neck._

_The other, the Angel of Life. She wields a long, smooth quarterstaff. Long, thin antlers wind over her head like a crown, and she wears an armoured dress, complete with thigh-high boots with a strong heel. She’s covered in all kinds of flowers that grow from her flesh, and at her heels are both a rabbit and a dog. She wears the halo between her antlers._

_”How welcoming” the mage comments kindly, smiling up at the gargoyles._

_”The outside is, yes. Let’s not dawdle, though, we must be quick. Don’t want to keep the kingdom waiting.”_

_The mage nods strongly. “Of course, m’lady! I’m right behind you!” He calls, picking up pace to stand just about a foot behind her as she, too, begins a slight speed-walk._

* * *

The gothic one slips underneath the hanging jungle of shrubbery that has taken over the archway, though the bright shine of their halo seems to chase away the intruders anyways.

”Ro, we’re here! Co- Ro?” They pause, glancing around for their flowery friend. A look of panic crosses their face before they duck back out the mesh of flora, calling out the other’s name once more before they catch them, standing outside and gazing up at the ruins of the old entrance.

”Roman!” They hiss, “What in Angel’s name are you doing?”

Ro, or Roman, jumps at the sound of the other, seemingly not have heard them before.

”You scared me, Emo Knightmare!” They yelp, glaring playfully.

The other narrows their eyes. “I could say the same about you, Prince Ditz. What are you doing standing out in the open like this?”

Roman rolls their eyes, pointing upwards. The other crawls out a little more, following their finger to gaze up at the crumbling statues above.

”It’s you and me!” The prince exclaims.

The dark one rolls his eyes, sticking out his tongue. “Technically just me.”

The bright one pouts. “Floana’s are creatures of the Angel of Life, so technically it’s you and me.”

” _Technically_ it’s me and your mom.”

” _Technically_ it’s just you’re old, much cooler form and my mom guarding the shrine.”

”The dead shrine.”

”Oh hush it, Raisin Oatmeal Cookie.”

”You first, Royal Pain In The Ass. Get in here before the bushes lock you out.”

The other rolls their eyes, but ducks in nonetheless.

* * *

_”Now, before we enter, I want you to know something” she says, halting just before the gates._

_The mage perks up, mingling looks of curiosity and fear crossing their eyes as they gaze up at their empress._

_”Do not be afraid to take a little bit more than what we need. There’s no harm in taking a little extra.”_

_The other blinks, mouth opening in shock._

_”But, m’lady, won’t that harm the Guardian?”_

_She narrows her as at them, brushing her sharp nails over her sword momentarily. “Only slightly. He’ll recover.”_

_”Won’t it make the ravens angry?”_

_She glares at him, gritting her sharp teeth. “Did I bring you along to question my authority?”_

_The mage backtracks, fear shooting across their wide eyes. “No, no, m’lady! Never!”_

_”Then do as I say, and follow me” she growls._

_They nod quickly, picking up their pace to follow once more. “Of course, madam!”_

_She leads them in._

* * *

The shrine holds the aura of something once beautiful, but lost to time. Just as it actually is.

Whole parts of the once tall roof have collapsed inward, crushing statues and pictures and old carvings.

Across the floor, the hollow skeletons of long dead raven lay scattered, old, dried blood splattered around them.

”Poor souls” The two whisper, having to step over the dusty carcasses.

“Are they stuck?” Roman asks, eyes pleading.

The dark one frowns, pausing for a moment. They lean down, the skulls over their body jingling as they brush their fingers across the surface of a nearby skull.

They mutter something under their breath, and the skeleton’s wings lift, creaking, before they collapse down.

A look of pain crosses their face as they stand.

”Virgil? What’s wrong?”

”They’re gone” the other, Virgil, breathes.

”What do you mean?”

”I mean whoever did this not only killed them, but killed them with a spell powerful enough that their souls withered with their corpse. Only a blink remained in this one.”

The air around seems to drop with their grieving silence.

* * *

_The inside is just as beautiful as the outside. It’s almost marble-like, standing in its beauty. It’s surrounded in statues, big and little, and paintings of the old ones. There’s little carvings as well, homemade gifts for the old ones. Some look to be made by small children, so it is obvious the Guardian holds them dear._

_All around, thousands of huge white ravens fly overhead and around, some perched over the taller statues and cut-outs in the walls. At the end of it all, at the back of the shrine, is a lovely, decorated pool of water, held a little above the ground by the stone staircases around it, though no one has ever even touched the surface of the crystal water that fills it._

_Whoever does will either wither away to dust, bones and all, or explode with a flash of light, disappearing also.  
_

_Not even the best of mages in the land could figure out what happened to them or where they went. It was decided that they were go_ _ne, from all worlds. Just like withered souls._

_The mage held a light in their eyes, so strong and full of hope._

_The Empress knew that light was soon to fade, though she did not speak it._

* * *

Roman pulls out a few snacks from his pocket, and though they are crunched and a bit stale, he hands one to Virgil and eats his in silence.

They sit together, leaning against a beam that seems to be mostly sturdy. It’s the only place without the bones of old ravens around it.

”Say, whatever happened to this place?”

”I thought you would know, seeing as it was partly your shrine of worship.”

Virgil bats him over the head though his halo glows a little brighter, having dimmed with grief for the ravens, in playful spirit. “You know I don’t remember things from back when I was a person of worship.”

”You still technically are a person of worship” Roman smiles, though there’s an almost sad light to his eyes.

Virgil frowns, as if recalling bad memories. He shakes his head.

”Like I asked; whatever happened to this place?”

Roman shrugs, taking another bite of his bar. “No idea. Used to be all big and strong” he says, though his eyes darken quickly after. “Guess someone just got greedy one day and just... killed it.”

Virgil rests his hand on his gently, though he stays silent. 

Roman gives a small smile, continuing his eating in silence.

* * *

_They approach the crystal pool, the black-eyed ravens watching them from all angles, though they make no move to attack._

_The empress slides her rapier from its sheathe, tapping the blade three times softly on the edge of the stone pool._

_She whistles a soft tune, then nudges the mage, who begins to speak in line with her._

_She speaks her chant, with the mage echoing, and then stands still._

_They’re both silent for a moment, before the water begins to bubble. She pulls back, sliding the rapier into its sheathe as she stares down at the water._

_The mage’s eyes are wide with wonder, though hers are dark as two glowing hands reach out and slam onto the rim. It grabs on, before a tall, soft body rips itself from underneath the waters surface. The ravens cheer, cawing out in glee as two long, huge wings made of crystals going down in the colour of the rainbow break out from his back._

_He wears pretty casual clothing, though it’s all patched together as if he’s sewn every single clothing he’s ever gotten into one. It looks a little ugly, but kind._

_Teal eyes open wide, and he smiles cheerfully at the mage and the empress._

_”Heya, kiddos!”_

* * *

Virgil runs his hand over the rim of an empty stone pool, long cracks jutting down the sides. “What was this?”

Roman glances up from his spot where he’s setting up their camp, frowning at Virgil’s choice of inspection.

”That was the Guardian’s old pool. You used to tap your weapon three times softly against the rim, whistle the song of your bloodline, and say the chant of their bloodline. Then he’d appear and talk to you for however long you wished.”

”Oh” Virgil mutters. He runs his hands over the edge. “I bet it was beautiful.”

Roman looks down. “It was.”

”You’ve been here before?”

Roman smiles softly. “Only once, when I was really little. I only got a glimpse, but it was beautiful” he says, raising his head. “It makes me sad to see it so dead and desolate. It was so full of life when I was a mere sapling.”

Virgil steps over, brushing his arm softly. Roman smiles sadly.

* * *

_“Evening, Guardian” the empress greets coldly._

_”Evening to you as well, Empress Driah! Say, how’s your kingdom?”_

_Her lips pull tight. “My kingdom’s just fine, but if we are to survive the winter, we will need an ounce of your power. Just to make sure the barrier holds.”_

_His bright eyes darken, but he smiles nonetheless. “Just an ounce?”_

_She keeps her calm, though there’s an undertone to her voice as she speaks. “Just an ounce.”_

_He nods, though he seems anxious as he spreads his beautiful rainbow crystal wings out, letting them shine in their full power._

_She nods to the mage._

_The mage begins to chant._

* * *

Virgil scans over the rest of the pool, and in his final inspection, he takes notice of something sticking out among the cracked stone.

Its slowly melting into the floor, but it isn’t cracked. It’s hard to tell what it is, though it looks... almost human.

”Hey, Ro?” He calls.

”Yeah?” The other calls back.

”What’s this?” He points.

Roman turns around, striding over to where he stands. “What’s what?”

Virgil points. “That.”

The air grows cold.

* * *

_The Guardian looks quite anxious as the mage points their staff at his chest, watching it closely as the orb begins to glow stronger and stronger._

_The ravens begin to flutter, feeling the anxiety of their guardian, a few cawing out in growing distress._

_Still, the Guardian doesn’t move as a lightning rod shoots out from the staff, hitting him square in the chest. He gasps, but doesn’t make move as it steadily begins to draw power from his wings._

_”Harder.” The empress demands._

_”Wh-?” The mage gasps, eyes wide._

_”I said harder!” She demands, louder._

_The mage nods, eyes apologetic as they begin to draw more power from the Crystal Angel, the crystals that make up its wings losing their shine as rainbow begins to flow into the once-ivory stream of electricity._

_The Guardian’s arms begin to shake, though he doesn’t fight as a single tear falls down his cheek._

_The ravens scream._

* * *

”Well, what is it?” Virgil questions.

”I don’t know” Roman answers truthfully, beginning to rub his arms.

Virgil stares at him in confusion. “Are you cold?”

Roman shrugs, nodding. “Yeah, kinda.”

Virgil frowns, pulling off his cloak. “Here, take this.”

”But it’s your cloak” Roman protest, though he slips it on anyways, snuggling into the soft inside.

Virgil shrugs, looking back at the odd thing jutting out from the floor.

”I’m going to see” he announces, reaching out carefully.

”Be careful” Roman warns.

”I am.”

* * *

_“Harder!” She yells._

_”M-My lady, if we go any harder he will die” the mage informs hurriedly, trying to talk through the flurry of screaming ravens without yelling._

_”And? Don’t you want to save your kingdom from starvation? Your family?!”  
_

_”O-Of course-“_

_”Then go harder!”_

* * *

_The mage gulps, but pushes forth the rest of his power, making the angel cry out in pain. The Guardian flails, screeching as they draw forth the last of his power._

_The ravens begin to attack._

_The empress pulls out her rapier, already going forth to slash the first one._

Virgil brushes his hand over the surface of the stone, eyebrows shooting up as he feels how skin-like it is.

He closes his eyes, focusing on it.

Roman watches, albeit a bit anxiously, at his place beside him. 

Things are silent for a moment, before Virgil gasps, eyes shooting open.

Roman is quick with questions.

”What happened? Are you okay? Breathe with me, Virge.”

He holds the reincarnated Angel of Death’s hands in his own, holding one of Virgil’s hands to his chest, focusing on breathing deep.

”It-It’s alive...” Virgil breathes once he’s calmed.

”What?” Roman asks.

”It’s alive. The thing. It’s alive.”

* * *

_The empress fights hard as the mage draws more and more power, watching as the walls around begin to crumble and fall. Statues break apart as the ceiling and walls cave in, the Guardian now down on its arms, gasping for air and crying out as it’s wings dim further and further._

_The once beautiful water around it begins to drain, losing its colour as it does. He claws at the edges, trying to grab onto_ something, _but his strength drains quick, and he soon collapses, eyes half-lidded and blinking slow._

_His dying eyes meet the mage’s, who’s tears could refill the draining pool, and he smiles._

_”I know.”_

_Then he slips down, his limp body sliding a little further down the pool before the last ounce of power is drained, the bolt slipping back into the orb’s as he collapses, dead on the floor._

_Everything else dies with him._

* * *

”It’s alive?”

”Yes, Roman!” Virgil barks. “But it won’t be for very long!”

Roman looks over it, eyes wide.

”I’m going to revive it.”

”How?”

”I’m a creature of the Angel of Life, it’s what we do.”

”You’ll need me too.”

”How?”

”I’m the Angel of Death. We know necromancy.”

Roman nods. “Together, then.”

“Together, always.”

* * *

_”Come on, mage! That stunt will be of no use if we die in this collapse!” The empress shouts._

_The mage holds the staff close, crying as they watch the body slowly turn to stone, spreading from the tips of its wings steadily down to its back._

_”Oh, quit your crying! Don’t you wanna save your kingdom?” She growls._

_The mage doesn’t move, stuck staring at the body._

_She grumbles, grabbing their wrist as she turns, bolting out of the collapsing building. As she reaches the cracking archway, she slams her bloodied rapier down on the floor, sending a wave of shadow over the crumbling shrine before she continues out, running off as the place begins to die._

* * *

It’s soft at first, like just a breath in his ear. He feels heat. A little bit of it in his shell of cold.

The heat grows, though, from just a small breathe of steam to a little crackle of fresh smoke.

Steadily, it begins to become fire itself. A great, freeing fire. His eyes flutter as he struggles to open them.

Voices stream in around him, though he can’t make out what they’re saying. He wants go to them, though. To run, to fly with them. These freeing voices, the ones who hone the fire. 

It seems like forever, but suddenly, his eyes are shooting open as he jolts up with a gasp.

His memory is fuzzy, acting like something in the ocean, going farther and farther the closer he tries to reach. 

He doesn’t mind, though, as he looks up to stare at the people who freed him, eyes wide as he sucks in air.

The first is a tall, lanky boy. His hair is a dark black, eyes a sharp violet, one with a heterochromiac red split on the bottom. He wears a battered black hoodie and jeans, with black lace gloves that go to his elbows, fingerless. He wears an adornment of animal skulls, and through his gaping mouth the awakened can see fangs. At his side, he wields a long, black scythe covered in carvings, and a human skull melded at the top of it.

The other seems to be wearing a stained, though still white shirt tucked into red pants. His hair is a bright brown, while his eyes are a golden hazel. His cheeks are rosy, as if eternally blushing. He’s wearing a long, black cloak, though the inside appears soft. A bright red sash goes from his shoulder to his hip, where he appears to hold a golden-hilt sword. Long, strong antlers wind upwards from his skull, covered in bright flowers that seem to grow from the antlers themselves. 

They sit in silence for a beat, so he says what comes to mind.

”H-Heya kiddos.”

The bright one gasps, hands flying to his mouth.

The dark one glances at him. “Roman?”

”It’s him” the other, Roman, breathes.

”Wh- you mean the Guardian?” The other asks, eyes wide.

Roman nods, eyes wider than the awakened thought humanly possible.

The dark one spins on him.

”What do you remember?”

”Uh.. about what?” He cracks an awkward smile, the wings along his back twitching.

”About this. The shrine. Your home?” The other gestures.

He glances around, scanning over the ruins of the place. It looks so desolate.

After a while, he turns back to them, shaking his head. “No, I’m sorry.”

The dark one’s face softens.

”Hey, it’s okay. I.. get it. It’s hard to be reincarnated, especially like this” he comforts, reaching over to brush his fingers over the awakened’s arm.

He smiles at them apologetically. An apology begs to let loose, but he keeps it on his tongue, letting it die as the who awakened him talk.

”I’m Virgil” the dark one says. “That’s Roman. Do you... have a name?”

He thinks hard. _Come on, think for them! You’ve got to remember something!_

And yet, nothing comes. Nothing but buzzing in the place of his memories.

He shakes his head again. “I’m sorry.”

”Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find a name.”

”Don’t I have one? Th- Roman referred to me as _Guardian_. Is that my name?” He questions.

Virgil and Roman exchange a glance, before Virgil turns back to him. “It’s your choice. Do you want to be called that?”

He pauses, thinking for a moment before he shakes his head.

”No, I’m sorry.”

”Hey, it’s okay. Like I said, I get it. Don’t worry, we’ll find one for you. It took me ages to find my name” Virgil smiles, rolling his eyes half heartedly.

The awakened smiles, and this time, it’s for real as he stares up at them.

”Welcome to the crew” Roman invites. “If you wanna be in it.”

The awakened grins wide. “Of course!”

* * *

And if he should find it two months later, on a walk with them in a new town, they still take his hand in it with acceptance.

And, as he confesses, Roman greets him with a big, fancy bow and a grin.

”Welcome to the crew, Patton. If you wanna be in it.”

The aw- Patton, smiles as wide as he did the first time, taking his hand. “Of course!”

And if Virgil borrowed a Polaroid to snap a picture, then it were to be hung on the walls when they found their home. Together.

Always.


End file.
